strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Niomi Sykes Scott
Niomi Sykes Scott was a Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order; her profile is in the midst of data reconstruction. History Born approx, seventy years after the Yuuzhan Vong incursion into the galaxy, a new era of Jedi Order was about. The birth of new heroes was about to occur. Niomi Essara Sykes (Scott was attached when she married), was brought forth into the galaxy on September 21st along with her younger identical twin sister Nita Elara Sykes on the idyllic mid-rim world of Naboo. Prior to their birth, a prophecy naming one of the twins to be a threat to the other was told by a wise Naboon prophet. Since their mother (the Queen Essara) knew that this was true (because none of the prophets beliefs had proved false), she immediately sent the younger twin, Nita Sykes off world to a wealthy shipping lord on Corellia. With two older sons prior to the twins going into Nabooan military, it was no doubt that Niomi Sykes could follow the same path. Instead, while on a routine mission, a Jedi Master by the name of Drysha Zeneth sensed an immediate potential in the infant. The midichlorian count of Niomi was very high, high enough to match that of several Jedi legends throughout the ages. Zeneth then requested that Niomi be taken along with him for proper testing and training with the New Jedi Order and that it would be an honour for Niomi to do so. The Queen was hesitant, but knew that she wouldn’t be able to harbor her daughter from her destiny for long and that it was better for her to be tested while she was young because she had heard the legends of people being trained late and turning to the darkside. From age two onward, Niomi Sykes was trained on the rebuilt Jedi Temple on the metropolitan Coruscant. She was trained in all the forms of lightsaber combat and excelled particularly well at combat and providing leadership roles. Although her early teen years were mostly idyllic, she was a mischevious student who always managed to find some trouble to get into (ie: food fights, timing remotes to do dances while playing music for younger apprentices along with her comrade Redic Scott(her future husband) but the teachers always had a soft spot for her and she was usually let off easily. At the age of fifteen, she was taken as a Padawan Learner under the wing of Jedi Master Obi Parcon, who was well known as a leader in strike team and combat himself. He was the Master who taught her the abilities and skills needed to weild the incredible power of dual sabers or the infamous double bladed saber which she would construct later on. Under his wing she would learn much about her abilities and further forge ahead in her studies. At the age of sixteen she met her first love in Conan Lionhart. He was a boy of a turbulent past from a world who’s lunar cycle disrupted and majorly affected his homeworld, leading to a nomadic life on the run. They shared a few affectionate years as a couple all the while being chased by Cid Gallion, an insane megalomaniac who constantly pursued Conan simply to exact revenge for something Conan’s father had done to him years ago. This of course made Niomi take a few leave of absences from her Jedi duties to follow Conan and fight Gallion who relentlessly pursued him. Tragically, on the eve of their anniversary (around Niomi and Conan’s birthday), Gallion finally exacted his revenge in a garden on Naboo just as Niomi was running to stop him. Gallion took more pleasure in watching Sykes mourn over her dead love than kill her himself and he took off, never to be seen again. With her promise ring of Conan’s on her finger, she vowed she would stand for all the good that Conan would never get to be. She would prove herself before joining him in the force one day. As she was about to leave Naboo, her mother contacted her and told her to visit before she left. Still emotionally upset about what had just occurred, her mother Essara sat her down and told her the truth, that she wasn’t alone and had an identical twin sister named Nita Sykes and that she had lived on Corellia for the past while and was now being sent to Coruscant for formal Jedi Training. In disbelief at what she was being told; she angrily left her mother’s house and returned to Coruscant. Returning she went to talk to Obi Parcon who was teaching a new apprentice in the training room. It was an exact mirror of herself, save for the different hairstyle. She was in a daze. She wasn’t alone after all… but that didn’t mean she liked the idea of having a twin. Obi Parcon also told her that he could not teach her anything more and to seek out Jedi Master Patrick Starkiller if she wanted to know more or further her abilities before he left, (Obi Parcon would not to return for months when he would try and exact galaxy domination with a cult following). She couldn’t believe how more alone she felt, despite facing her mirror image at the Temple. Thinking that no one would miss her, she embarked for Rhen Var, an icy unforgiving world with a stowaway named Rhinoa. She had heard that Rhen Var was the isolated planet on which Ulic Quel Droma had landed on when he left the Jedi Order and she planned to do the same by living out the rest of her days in solitude. What she didn’t realize was that she was two months pregnant with Conan Lionhart’s baby. Rhinoa got to know her very well over the next year or so and she helped Niomi deliver her baby on the harsh world when she was only nineteen. Niomi decided to leave the child (later named Keira Sparrow) with Rhinoa (for she would be safer with her and her wealthy family than at the Jedi Temple) from which she went to seek redemption for leaving. Upon returning, Niomi was put in front of the Jedi Council, which after a few sessions ultimately decided to dismiss Niomi’s abandonment of their order only if she was to swear complete loyalty to them henceforth. She was and after a session of Trials prepared by Master Starkiller, was deemed a Jedi Knight. Niomi would go on missions with various other Knights (including Redic Scott and her twin sister Nita in the coming years and at age twenty five Niomi was deemed an official Jedi master along with her sister and Redic, who had become well known in the Jedi Order and even in the galaxy for the peace and diplomatic tact they had on their missions.) At age twenty-seven Niomi met her very own arch nemesis in the man named Kaylen Sol. He was a former Sith archaeologist who studied the ways of the Sith and usually brought ancient artifacts to various museums and historic buyers throughout the galaxy. But he had tapped into a vein of power and from then on, went to become a powerful nuisance in the galaxy (and in Niomi’s life). They met on Naboo as Niomi was relaxing in the lake country and Niomi was happy to show a man who seemed genuinely interested in the Jedi Arts their history with a tour at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Sol, being cunning and good with computer and technological systems, hacked into the Jedi Mainframe in the Jedi Archives and withdrew important information on various important Jedi (including Niomi and Nita). As he left with Niomi’s order (she had suspected something wrong) he bumped into a middle aged teen named Artemis Fowl who had “strayed” from the tour group while actually attempting to steal one of the expensive looking artifacts. With Sol’s help, he escaped without punishment and would later become Sol’s number one apprentice in his quest for galactic dominance. Niomi continued to go on missions (more and more often with Redic Scott), who soon began dating each other.) The Jedi Order of course had nothing against love and compassion at this state (with some of the famous Jedi such as Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker being an infamous married couple.) Just as soon as they started dating, Harad Telopid (a Rogue Jedi master proposed to marry Nita Sykes, because they had been dating for six years) and she accepted. To celebrate, they went out for dinner in one of the Upper Level Coruscant restaurants and then took a walk through the mid level districts where nightclubs and shops were prominent. An unidentified attacker approached the couple asking for directions. What they didn’t sense (because of a ysalamiri) was the danger this attacker posed. With a powerful blast of force energy, he blasted Harad Telopid off the balcony into the lower levels and depths. Nita wasn’t going to go down without a fight, however the attacker knew how the Jedi ‘ticked’ and immediately threatened a surrounding dozen people of various races with instant death by torture and the same way that had just been inflicted on Harad. Not having any choice, Nita surrendered, and was immediately put under with a needle and knew nothing else. Niomi Sykes meanwhile sensed a disturbance while sleeping that was related to her twin. Throwing her clothes on, she rushed to where her visions had directed her. In a second move, as Niomi arrived on the scene there was no danger to be found except a few shaken victims who were in shock. She asked what was wrong but just as a young Rodian child pointed behind her, the ysalamiri adorned attacker snapped her ankles and injected her with a sleeping dosage enough to keep a rancor calm (for he had heard about Niomi’s abilities). Simultaneously around the galaxy three other delegates, the Republic Chief of State, the Hapan King Tristan and Emperor Zeled were also abducted which caused great confusion amongst the factions “as to whose idea of fun this was” as they all blamed one another, which was the kidnappers original intentions of throwing the galaxy into conflict. The kidnapper and mastermind turned out to be no other than Kaylen Sol, Niomi’s archnemisis. The almost ‘perverted’ master mind had conspired a plot to bring together the galactic leaders and create a new generation of strong force users from which Sol could create his own order and rule the galaxy. He had taken the galactic leaders to an unknown tropical world in the unknown regions where the star charts were still uncharted, to avoid detection. He took turns with Niomi and Nita switching them with an unknown amnesiatic poison that allowed them to share memories when they were awake and spending time with Emperor Zeled. As the months went on, the two Jedi sisters were pregnant with the future of the galaxy at stake. As the months progressed Sol still wished that time would go even faster, for he knew time was running out and the Jedi would soon be here to rescue their loved ones and leaders. Harad Telopid, Nita’s fiancé and Redic Scott, Niomi’s fiancé raced to save them, finally locating them on the unknown tropical world with the help of a force using Eagle that Redic had saved on a desert world years ago. As they landed, Sol raced through the underground complex to take Nita to the operating room, he ordered his apprentice, Artemis Fowl to go out and deal with the Jedi. The Jedi came across The Hapan King Tristan and Chief of State first before finding Niomi staggering out of the complex. In the operating room, Sol used complex force spells and energies to speed the birthing process so that Nita’s baby boy was born (who was later named Tobias Zeled and destined to be Sol’s ultimate apprentice). With that, Fowl returned and took Nita’s weak body to the surface. Using it as bait, he hoped to taunt her fiancé into dueling him which of course did the trick. He dueled Telopid for a while, constantly taunting him by shapeshifting into the form of Nita and saying how much he hated Harad in her form while leaping from the ground to the jungle tree tops. Harad got the better of him and majorly wounded him. In response, Fowl fatally wounded Nita (though she was not dead) and threw her into a pool at the base of a large waterfall before fleeing the planet with major wounds inflicted by the Jedi Master Telopid. With both apprentices, Fowl and the newborn Tobias, Kaylen Sol had achieved his mission and left the planet behind. In the aftermath, Nita was healed and recovered just before witnessing Niomi and Redic’s royal wedding that the Hapan King had thrown the Jedi Masters to show his gratitude. Back on Talasea where the Jedi Temple was at the time, Niomi later gave birth to twins, a boy named Skyler and a girl named Seranity. It was the dawn of a new age. And though Niomi remembered little of the incident, she knew in her gut that the twins were not fathered by Redic and she knew she would have to one day tell him, which she did around the time the twins were only eight years old. Angered, Redic left to stay in the Talasean countryside for a week, in which Niomi left Talasea for Bastion to speak with Emperor Zeled about what had conspired on the unknown world so many years ago. Zeled confessed he remembered a little and knew that he’d never forget Niomi for she was the only woman he remembered truly loving, despite the strange circumstances on the unknown planet. Niomi didn’t feel the same, but felt sympathy for the Emperor and after spending a few days talking to him what their orders were both planning to do, she left to return to Talasea. Niomi admitted she was sorry for what had happened but Redic knew that she couldn’t have helped what had happened on the unknown world and that it didn’t matter for he had a happy family like he’d always wanted. Of course this was not to last forever… Young Seranity Scott who was always quiet and in the shadows of her proud, in the spotlight brother, Skyler Scott, would soon have a time to shine. She had been bullied and picked on by her brother (when his friends were around) because she was not considered to be popular amongst some of the Jedi trainees and young padawans. The Sith were also gearing up and on a trip to Coruscant with her father Redic, Seranity met one of them on a Coruscant street and instantly felt fascinated by the intense power she felt coming from the Sith Lord, who was incredibly the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. He told her to wait and that she would one day be a Goddess. Secretly fantasizing about being so powerful, Seranity waited a few years on Talasea. And one day when she was twelve and had started to forget about the promise, the Sith came to Talasea. With powerful dark sided monsters that rose from the ground itself, they raged on the ground and in the air, decimating the Jedi populations. Many hundreds and possibly thousands died. Prophecy, the Dark Lord of the Sith contacted Seranity and told him he was fulfilling his promise. He gave her coordinates to go to on his signal but told her to have fun and avenge herself and become who she was truly destined to be. Seranity wrecked havoc that day. Cutting down about a dozen padawans who had wronged her, she exacted her revenge and it was sweet. With bloodstained hands, wild blonde hair, sharp eyes and a thirst for revenge, she would be later noted as the Slaughtress of Talasea (when history books finally picked up that she was not kidnapped by the Sith but actually went willingly). She was making her way to the sith transport offworld, when Nita Sykes, her aunt approached her in a clearing. Feigning sadness and sobbing, Seranity complained that all her friends had died and she was confused and didn’t know what to do. Nita tried to comfort her niece (and didn’t sense her inner conflict because of the heavy veil the darkside provided), and Seranity murmered that she was sorry, before igniting her saber, impaling and killing her aunt. But before the body hit the ground, it was just a pile of robes and lightsaber for Nita had joined the Living force. Taking up her aunt’s lightsabers and navy blue robe, Seranity left offworld, never to be seen again till several years later. Niomi made it to the clearing with Patrick Starkiller and was devastated at the sign of Nita’s tunic laying on the ground. Patrick reassured her that she was gone to a better place, for there was no body. However the likely saber hole through the chest was unnerving, but they ruled it out as a few Sith Knights had landed during the battle. Niomi had lost almost everything in that battle. Skyler had fled, temporarily leaving the order to join a smuggling ring. Redic Scott had died in an attempt at escorting a troop of young Jedi younglings to a transport, Nita had been slain and Seranity had been kidnapped by the Sith it seemed. While the Jedi Order reconvened at Ossus, Niomi, Harad, Patrick and Jaster Chryss were the new heads of the Jedi Order as the Jedi attempted to form together once more. Searching for answers on how to better serve the Jedi Order, she left the Jedi Order on temporary leave and scoured the Unknown Regions, to search for answers to questions she had whirling around. Character Sheet Name: Niomi Essara Sykes (Scott added later) Age: 27-30 Height: 5'5 Weight: 130ish and athletic Clothing: Jedi tunic/robes and the odd costume for whatever the mission may be Hair Colour: shoulder length Golden brown Eye Colour: Brown (cinammon when she's happy and darker in more serious times) Homeworld: Naboo Affiliation: Jedi Order though status is uncertain at the time due to Jedi Order affiliating itself with the Empire. Rank: Jedi Master and former Jedi Council Member Weapons: The force, two lightsabers, (one green bladed and the other violet) that can hook up and be used as a double bladed. She also uses a hidden vibroblade that's tucked in one of her boots in desperate times. Family: -Essara Sykes (Mother), Rhys Sykes (Father), Gavyn (eldest brother), Kael (middle child), and former identical twin sister Nita who is currently deceased along with husband Redic Scott (deceased). She also had three children. Keira Sparrow and Seranity and Skyler Scott (fraternal twins) to Emperor Zeled of the Imperials. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Council